


The Trance

by OakTreesAndCoffee



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Goosebumps - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hypnosis, Illusions, Mind Games, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakTreesAndCoffee/pseuds/OakTreesAndCoffee
Summary: Enter the mind but with caution. One never knows what they will find beyond the surface of reality. What may scare someone from the outside world is nothing compared to the inner turmoils of the mind. One must look within in order to face the world before them for it is a task in understanding the human mind and the human world. In this respect, many that the individual will face are not human. Why? Well, to understand being human, one must push past the realm of sameness and seek the views and opinions of creatures beyond the mind.Also this is a clever way to tie in Psychology with all my favorite fandoms. So I hope you all enjoy. A lot of it is subconsciousness and the intertwining of multiple realms. Of course there is adventure through it all.There are some characters that I created throughout this story as a way to keep the content flowing. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.





	1. The Scale

You're going to be sent into a trance. You have no clue what you're reading.  
Relax. This will be fun and could change your life or it could be boring.  
Take a chance. Now, get comfortable in your seat and prop this book up on the table or couch. It depends. Now, here is your character profile.  
Education is constantly being shoved into the many congested areas of your brain; mainly filled with fandoms; fandoms of all kinds are constantly on your mind. You're always thinking of new plot twists and constantly, you play over the scenes that may make your heart throb or your brain explode with emotion. Television and novels can be extremely distracting as you can see. Now, in terms of school, it's alright. That's all you can say. You know your English pretty well and ace the vocab quizzes when they come. The novels you read in class are pretty good. You can't lie about that.  
(not really a warning) =*Warning: By the end of this book, your head might be spinning*  
You like them a lot. You read a huge variety of history, sometimes science fiction, which you love. You get to read Shakespeare and the entire required curriculum when it comes to high school and looking good for colleges we want to get into.

You also love to read about nature and how every animal lives. One might say that you're a tree-hugger. Once in a while, you'll get sucked into a thriller, horror novel or movie and it will either scar your imagination forever or it will be intriguing to your dark side. It varies. Look up Monsters in literature. You'll learn about all kinds of monsters. So far, one favorite is Frankenstein; to be in a crowd but to feel so alone. It was very moving. A favorite character was the monster. Victor was just an idiot.  
A lot of people are like Victor.  
Some people say science is more powerful than magic. Is it really? Science has so many limits and is practical, empirical, calculated and logical but with magic, there's nothing one can't do...Except bring people back to life. That just doesn't work out well because it only creates a monster; not always the creation but sometimes it is the creator. Have an open mind. Now, magic can come at a price; if you believe in it. They, the wise and the elderly, say be careful what you wish for and people, the young and the foolish, just laugh. They don't take it seriously. When people think about having power, they go right to politics. Look up U.S espionage. Politicians are a classic example of those who have abused power but people do nothing about it. It's rather ironic that people who are given power fairly and by votes in a republic, the structure that mimics democracy, and yet, these people abuse the power worse than some tyrants in the modern day. To think that this is what the people wanted is surprising because the people want power and they want change. To some extent, these elected officials do some goodness but there is always a price to pay.  
With magic, or time travel if you consider the similarities, one can travel to multiple worlds but, in a world without magic, it's very limited. Example: Reality. The now. No magic except in television series. However with science, there are multiple measurements. One in particular is time. *Time for a dash of science fiction* Ah yes, time and space bonded together forming our reality and perhaps many more. We don't have that kind of technology that can work with such realities besides our own. Now with magic, they, the people of wisdom and age, say if you believe in something for long enough, it might happen. Or it may not happen. It might never happen. In your life or in life in general, science turns the impossible into fiction and the possible into evidence and hypothesis.  
But.  
That "might" keeps us guessing. Thinking *science*. Pondering. Believing. Fantasy and reality always butt heads. When all hope is lost, what do you believe *magic* in most? You *immeasurable*. In any situation, you try and strive to get yourself to solve the problem, to get the treasure *economy*, crack the code *espionage*, accomplish the mission *Spy coolness*, Do the unthinkable *Einstein, eh?*  
In most situations, doing the unthinkable can be tough *true*, or impossible *also true*, or just maybe it's practical *could be true*. In terms of trying, *No. No trying; just doing. There are many things you can do* first you need to believe in yourself. That is a key; to open the door,to open a safe, to open that magical wardrobe or that immeasurable space ship. Sometimes, it's good to have no plan; act on the fly *Marty Mcfly*. Perhaps you're good at it; perhaps. Some people, also the wise and the elderely, say it's never good to release your imagination, *these people actually don't get it with this one* to let it fly like a bird, roar its heart out like a mighty lion, to run wild like wolves; to keep you focused on reality; Not dwell in your brain for too long. The old and the wise say this out of cowardice. They have not faced themselves and for that alone, they will never truly understand their own imaginations. Well, let's try and balance the two *Nah, Let's get wild*; Imagination and Reality.  
Picture a scale in the back of your head; One of those old fashioned ones that you'd use to measure gold at a pawn shop or a jewelry store. Picture in one dish a cage; A tall, silver cage locked with a golden, giant padlock. The key is nowhere to be found. Inside lies a bird. Picture an eagle. Now make it completely black. Make its talons yellow and do the same to its beak. Now, let's strike it with lightning. I know. That seems odd. I think I can help you.  
Picture a ginormous storm cloud piling higher and higher as you stare at it. Picture yourself in a vast field of tall grass matted down by the heavy winds. You feel it against your face, but it leaves in another direction, only to return when you least expect it. It creates a slight nuisance but it is surprisingly comfortable, despite the unpredictability. The wind is a bit of a trickster these days. No one truly knows the reason for this occurrence. Now look to the clouds. A flash goes off in the distance. It lights up only a small dim point in the center of your view. A boom came down and tickled your ears. Now there are some chills on your arm. Relax; if you can. The wind did it. Now, bring the lightning farther down the cloud with your best hand; the one you write with or the one you fight better with. Keep in mind that you can use both if that's too much of a hassle. As you move it down, spread your fingers out widely, showing your palms to the sky. Slowly touch your fingers together. Preferably the ones that are on the same hand should be touching. Doing this action, bend down to the ground onto one knee with the other set up as if you were proposing to your love. Slowly, bring your hands down to the ground at your sides and wait. As you bring them down, lightning escapes the giant clouds and goes to where your hands lay. It travels down the sky in a zig-zag pattern; sometimes breaking pattern to swim across the entire length of the sky above but always returning to the same course of action. The closer it came to you, the more heat you could feel radiating from the bolt of energy. The light became brighter and brighter until you were very certain that you would become blind by this encounter.  
Don't worry, you will have your sight through this experience.  
As it leaves the clouds, they separate and the clouds are free. They all turn a light gray color, almost white,and begin to drift their own ways. The lightning looms around each hand for a second and then...  
*FWOOM!*  
They enter your hands with a shock to your nerves. Your heart rate accelerates in that moment and slowly goes back to a steady rhythm. The heat that the lightning caused to radiate upon your skin slowly cooled into an ice-like sensation and you begin to see your breath in the air. It hurts for a second but it's easy to get used to the steady *hmmmmmmm* that it creates.  
You now possess the power of lightning. Don't go off striking everything with lightning, please. We are really limited on lightning supply today. Then again, it's the imagination and that is never limited.  
Now, don't clasp your hands into the lightning. Let the power move you. Feel your fingers slowly fold into your palm but they never end up touching. Now hold your hands in that position. Let's head back to the bird.  
Now back at the scale, you stand in front of the cage. The bird is sitting on a silver swing inside and as it stares at you, the eyes are a bright blue. Slowly, raise your hands from your sides and bring them up to face you. Hold it for a few moments and stare at the lightning. Don't worry; it won't blind you in this situation. Now, flip your hands around to face the bird and show your palms...  
*ZOOT!*  
The lightning leaves your hands and travels out to the bird. You feel the energy leave your hands, *leaving a faint tingling sensation in your fingers but that too begins to slowly fade* and the hum you heard is now gone. It struck the bird with such a strong light that you immediately turned away.  
I told you that you wouldn't become blind. Trust me. I know these things. Now, look back at the bird. On its right eye, white feathers surround the area shaped like one of the lightning bolts you possessed. As it turns around to peck at its wing, you see there are white feathers on the tips and on the back, a long lightning bolt stretches down to the tail. It is a magnificent creature. This is called the Lightning Eagle. It can summon lightning and thunder from clear skies. It can squawk so loud, it booms like thunder. For the time being, this creature shall look over you in your travels; one of your guardians and mentors of magic and imagination.  
Now look at the other side of the scale. In the opposing dish lies a rattlesnake and a key. The snake is guarding the key and one bite from this creature can kill you in minutes *It actually won't kill you but you will be taken out of your current trance and you would need to start all over again in order to return.* Of course, this is your mind playing tricks on you. Solve your way around it. As you move around the dish, the snake follows you, turning itself around and protecting the key. Try and soothe the snake. It's hissing and puffing out its nasty breath at you as you move. Picture a snake charmer; one that you may find in Southeast Asia. Usually it's a man sitting criss-crossed in front of a basket. He uses a clarinet-looking instrument called a pungi. Commonly it's done on cobras but this can work with any snake. It follows the movement as if it were a threat. You, at the moment, are its threat. now imagine the instrument in your hands. It's a long instrument and requires easy breathing. It has two red pipes int he front. Place your mouth on both of them and begin puffing out air. As you do so, begin swaying the instrument left and right. The snake mimics the movement. Start moving away from the dish slowly and the snake will follow you. Keep moving until you're far enough to where the snake is away from the key and the dish. Slowly put down the pungi and start towards the scale.  
Suddenly, the snake seizes the pungi. Now head back to the scale quickly and grab the key. Now, this key is huge. It's a long key with the image of a bird at one end. This bird is engraved in gold and the wings are spread out as if it's about to take flight. On the other end is the portion of the key that should be able to fit into the padlock; should. It consists of a series of lines and dashes. As they go down the key's length, they become shorter and thinner. Hold up the key to the light.  
Yes, there is light above your head. It's an old fashion ceiling light that has a string hanging downward that you pull on to turn it on and off. As you hold the key up to the light, the lines begin to move and the bird starts to flap its wings. The movement speeds up until it's a series of colors, no longer lines, and the bird actually flies off the key.  
It's now in the air!  
Look around. That small golden bird begins to grow as it flies around the scale. It becomes as big as the cage and its wings are beating out a somba of wind and rhythm. It seems to boom all around you. It settles on the top of the cage and in an instant, becomes engraved as a part of the top. Now step onto the dish and place the key into the slot. As it enters the slot, you feel a vibration rumble through your arm. Now, turn it two to the right, two to the left, once down, three times upward, and then once around the whole slot clockwise.  
Funny lock.  
You hear a series of clicks as you do this and the bars begin to move. They all turn to the right and move down to the edge of the dish. The two sides of the padlock break away. The whole cage swings open on both sides and the key disappears. The bird is free.  
It stares at you for a few moments. It winks at you and flies off into the unknown.  
This is just scratching the surface. Let's dive right in, Shall we?


	2. A Land to Never Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no limit to how deep these waters may go. One thing can be said. There is more to this world than may be seen.

There is a vast body of water around you.  
Are you drowning?  
No. You're waiting. Frozen in water.  
No, you're not cold. The temperature is mutual to the temperature above.  
As if you were on land, the wind hits your face from within the water.  
A world below a world. You can breathe well. Take a look at yourself. You have gills! On your back, you have two small flippers and a gigantic tail as well as feet. No you're not a mermaid or a merman. You are unknown. No one can see you or hear you speak.  
A spirit passing through. Or are you?  
Swim up to the top of the water and look around. What do you see? There is an island not too far from you. It stretches as far as the eye can see and there is a port in the direction you're staring. It seems to open out to you. High up in the air if you stare long enough, you'll see darkness and smoke filling the air. It appears darker even under the sunlight.  
How odd.  
Mists don't usually darken.  
You wonder. You start to swim towards the port and you stumble upon a crocodile.  
It can see you.  
No, it doesn't wish to eat you. It wants to talk.

And in this realm, well, anything can talk, even the water you're swimming in. It whispers to you, "No need to tread. I shall hold you up." And that's what the water did!  
You stop treading and you can't sink.   
The water is actually holding you up!  
You feel the current form a circle around your body and slowly finds support for you.   
The crocodile had a raspy voice when it spoke: "Welcome."  
It's any wonder how this creature can talk, let alone its sickly appearance with rotten scales and discolored teeth.  
Take a moment to look at the sky again.   
That mist.  
The smoke. Is everything polluted?  
Look back at the crocodile. It has more to say.  
"Keep low and quiet as you approach the island. Pirates are on the lookout for new victims for the crew. I'll tell you more after you make it."  
And just like that, the crocodile slipped back deep under the water and swam out of sight.  
The water begins to carry you towards the shore. You find a pirate ship. It's anchored not too far from the port and you can hear people singing.  
"Bones and blood, smoke and rust, beer and rum from dawn until dusk!"  
The crew seems jolly; wickedly jolly.


End file.
